


yandere komaeda yaoidanganrknpa fanfic

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Yandere, Yaoi, dick eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: hmjajkdkgkhhakfkanxhjxkdkwkakskjfjekekaokskfmsmakamxkcjdmamxmhfkskajfhekakkajdkcjdajkskfjiekakakfkeiwkakksmxkakakdjdkskaiiakwkekdjskakskkfkfksjakakeirkkakakskfkamanxnkalalaowoowkejrjdkskamsmmsnahakdkfkksoaowoeijejdjdkakkalaksmsmnxjshdhskkaowoekejfjdkoaoaowoieirjdjskaksnnxmskaksjdjskakjdmxmakkaodowkejdjdkkanxkskakdoowiwkejridokdkalaksmxmxkajndncjdkalwokekd





	yandere komaeda yaoidanganrknpa fanfic

yandere komaeda yaoi fanfic

komaeda was sitting next to hinata at breakfast and komaeda was blushing really hard!! o/////o komaeda really likes hinata!!! but hinata must never know because thats komaeda’s biggest secret!!

“hey komaeda” said hinata

“y-y-y-es h-hinata-k-kun?” komaeda blushed harder and he was very nervous because he really likes hinata.

hinata chuckled “wow you're so cute when you're nervous!”

oh no komaeda was starting to blush harder and he feels a buldge in his pants,,, (hehe we're getting to the yaoi part!! XD)

“w-w-why would you say that to me, hinata kun…………” (oh my god!! T_T)

komaeda does that signature laugh he did in chapter 1 of super danganronpa 2(the game this fanfic is based off of lololol)

“hahahahahahha”

“komaeda ur scaring me” but hinata was getting very turned on by komaeda laugh,,,,

“hinata kun i just confess i love you so much I want to have children with you and you're going to be mine and no one elses”

“alright cool;

hinata say

komaeda rip off hinatas pants and starts suckunf his dick. “mmnndmdmmnkjhh himmnnta kunnn” he moans. hinata moan too cus komaedas reptile tounge taste like fucking a god

“wow ur so experienced at this .hmmm” hinata shouted into komaeda ear

“owowow” komaeda is startled by noise and bite down on hinata massivr dong

“oh fuck komaeda owoow itai itaiiii” hinata scream which scares komaeda even more so komaeda bites harder and eventually hinata dick falls off.

“what the fuck koma~” but hinata came anyways and itfekt kinda good I think.

“mmmhmm” say komaeda and he was playing with his own cock and its like 2 inches because he's a twink. “I want hinata to be inside me forever”

he then get a fork and knife frkm the restaurant and he cut up hinata dick and eats it. hinata gets aroused by this again. komaeda ate all of it

“now I'm going to kill you so no one else can have u….” and he take the knife that he was eating with and like,,, stabs hinaja

“itaiiii” x_x and hinata dies

komaeda then dies from the execution where he gets crushed by gigantic women like one of his fetishes to be crushed by large feet  
He always wanted to be crushed by hinata feet.

But it's too late now….

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 10 minutes I hope all of you fucking hate it because now I hate myself even more.
> 
> discord: si#1718  
> Instagram: @cowmaeda


End file.
